


Roller Date

by bri_notthecheese



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Let the Cutesy-Ness Commence, just two girlfriends going roller skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bri_notthecheese/pseuds/bri_notthecheese
Summary: In the midst of whatever fresh new adventure they're on, Chloe and Nadine take their date night to the roller rink. But can they both skate??





	Roller Date

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for months and I knew it'd never be a huge thing, but I wanted to get it out there because 1) I love roller skating and 2) I haven't written in awhile due to reading the latest book in a series I love (Stormlight Archives, anyone??) so I needed a little warm-up before I work on a bigger project I've been thinking about.
> 
> Also, I want to give a huge shout-out/thanks/what-have-you to my best friend [Ginel](http://gineru.tumblr.com) for basically writing Nadine's POV in this. She's the one I drag to the rink with me when I want to go, and she's been getting so much better at skating (even if she claims she isn't), so I wanted to ask her to do that part. She rarely writes (she's a phenomenal artist though-- check out [this AMAZING Chlodine art](http://gineru.tumblr.com/post/169763645082/first-kiss) she did) but I for one, think she did a great job with Nadine's stuff ^_^

“S’been awhile since I’ve done this.”

Chloe looked out at the rink of people moving in circles, some donning glow sticks and neon colors, some not. Excitement bubbled in her stomach. She went back to lacing up her skates.

“Why’s that?” Nadine asked, who was still lacing her first skate up. _Very slowly_ , Chloe noted, which was unusual for the former mercenary/her current girlfriend, but Chloe figured there was perhaps some regimen that Nadine did before skating.

“Well, I skated back with my mum a lot before I left home, did it here and there when I got a chance, and then there was a place around the block from this apartment I had in London—but that was years ago.”

“Hm. I’m sure you’ll remember it. You’re good with that.”

“Aw, thanks love.” Chloe leaned over and pressed a kiss to Nadine’s temple before standing up. “I’m gonna take a spin around. See how these feel, but I’ll be back for adjustments.”

Chloe waited as three skaters passed by the opening before joining them on the floor. She wobbled slightly. _Damn rentals._ Chloe wished she had her own skates with her, but they were just a few countries away at the moment. Still, she adapted easily enough and within her second lap, she felt that wonderful flying feeling course through her as she did a crossover on the turn.

Satisfied the skates had warmed up enough, she skated off the rink and slid back next to Nadine on the bench. The woman was just putting on her second skate.

“Come on, China, we don’t have all evening.” Chloe bent down and began readjusting her laces, making everything tighter. She really hated using rentals. Not that her own skates didn’t need to be tightened after warming up, but at least they fit her feet _perfectly._ And they were cute. And purple.

Nadine had picked up the pace with her second skate and finished at the same time as Chloe.

Chloe jumped up, excited to get back out there.

Nadine sat.

It took all but two more seconds for the light bulb to go off.

“Nadine, love, do you know how to skate?”

Nadine slowly met her eyes and shook her head.

Chloe’s heart melted. God, Nadine actually looked nervous. She was so cute. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

Nadine shrugged. “Didn’t seem intimidating at first. But even having them on my feet feels unnatural.”

“Aren’t you trained, in like, fifty different kinds of martial arts? I bet this’ll be a piece of cake for you.”

Nadine still hesitated.

“China, what is it?”

“I’m...scared.”

Now Chloe’s heart really melted. “Aw, love. Well, lemme tell you, there is nothing for you to be afraid of. I’ll help you!”

“Help me?” Nadine raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t give me that look—I know what I’m doing.” Chloe offered her hand out. “I’ll teach you.”

Nadine begrudgingly took the hand and stood. Her other shot out immediately, skates slipping beneath her. Chloe was prepared and steadied her.

“There. I’ve got you.”

They shared a smile, albeit a hesitant one from Nadine, and crossed over to the opening of the rink. Chloe allowed a handful of colorful skaters to pass before a large gap presented itself. She stepped on first, allowing Nadine to follow and distribute her weight between Chloe and the wall as she adjusted from the cement to the wooden floor. Like any new skater, Nadine began taking steps as if she were walking. Chloe grinned.

Nadine Ross—combat extraordinaire, martial artist, competent in almost any physical activity—was wobbling on her skates. It was absolutely adorable.

She was better than most first-timers, Chloe had to admit. But she wouldn’t lie and say it wasn’t a treat every fifty feet or so when Nadine would waver and her grip on Chloe’s hand tensed up, relying on Chloe to keep her standing. It was nice to be relied on like this. Especially since she was normally the one on the receiving end of all the rescuing.

Some small corrections on posture and several laps later, Nadine was already skating pretty well. She still held Chloe’s hand, though whether it was a precaution or she just liked holding it, Chloe wasn’t sure—but she sure as hell wasn’t going to ask her girlfriend to let go.

The DJ for the evening announced overhead that the next song would be a partner foxtrot. Chloe grinned. She’d been at rinks that had done this before. Nadine opened her mouth to suggest they head off the floor, but Chloe stopped her. “We can do this one China. Easy.”

Chloe swiveled around on her skates, now traveling backwards. She took both of Nadine’s hands in hers. “See? Not a problem. Actually, this will probably make it a lot easier for you.”

Nadine looked hesitantly around at the other people paired up on the rink, some already spinning in circles together. “Are you sure we can stay out here?”

“’Course. We don’t need to do anything fancy for this. It’s just you and me.” She smiled at Nadine, still nervously eyeing the other skaters. God she loved this woman. “And hey? You’ve got my back, like always,” she said, gesturing behind her.

Nadine narrowed her eyes, though a smile was pushing through despite her skepticism. “We both know you don’t need me to look behind you for this.”

Chloe shrugged, already guiding them around the turn. “Maybe, but it can’t hurt, right? I might miss something.”

“You’re unbelievable.”

“Sure am." 

~x~

Nadine sat on the sidelines, watching the passing skaters. Some of them stumbled, watching their footing with caution, while most were still able to carry on full conversations, and some even dared to dance to the beat of the overhead music. There were a few skaters whose laps around the rink she subconsciously tallied. Not that they necessarily interested her, but with their loud outfits and glow sticks, they were easy to notice.

Her brief moment of scanning the rink ended as she returned her focus to, in her opinion, the best skater on the floor—none other than her show-off of a girlfriend.

Nadine never expected that Chloe would be this graceful in a sport that required so much balance. None could hardly guess that this woman has broken off countless pieces of architecture from ancient ruins over the time she’s known her.

She watched in awe as Chloe’s speed picked up once she hit the curves of the rink, though she allowed herself to slow back down on the straights, taking advantage of the forward motion to wave her hips to the music without the slightest stumble.

She was amazing.

Though she normally relished being on top in almost any athletic situation, Nadine couldn’t find it in herself to be envious or annoyed at how much better Chloe was at this. Not when she shone so brightly in her element.

Especially not when watching Chloe propel herself through the crowd negated any anxieties Nadine had of falling, crashing, or being humiliated. Every second she spent watching Chloe, jolts of confidence replaced her fear, slowly pulling her from the bench.

Nadine had once again fallen victim to Chloe Frazer’s magnetic pull, as she has countless times before.

She's filled with an overwhelming want to keep up with her.

As Chloe rounded the curve near the spot where Nadine stood, she flashed a grin and winked, not allowing Nadine to feel forgotten. Nadine felt her face grow hot. That was the last little push she needed to end her break and get back on the floor.


End file.
